Enchanted By You
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou feels funny. He doesn't know why his heart goes wild when he sees Eijiro Kirishima, and he doesn't like it. But what happens after a study session and a phone call?


A/n: This is totally inspired by the belated (lol) Taylor Swift's song "Enchanted". Ah, the cute imagery it draws. Also, this contains spoilers from the manga, so read with caution.

Katsuki Bakugou doesn't understand what is happening to him. Lately, during any particularly easy and boring class, when his mind wanders, he always daydreams of the same person; when he sees him in the hallways, his heartbeat would accelerate, and when that person comes over to his desk to talk, he thinks that he'll develop arrhythmia. What's worse, now that they are living under one roof, he fears that things will progressively get worse. As smart as he is, Bakugou kept on denying on understanding what is happening to him, thinking that the recent happenings might have confounded his brain.

One afternoon, as he walked back to the dormitory, Bakugou was again met by the person who was "troubling" him. "Oi, Bakugou! Wait up!" the person called as he jogged towards Bakugou. The person's spiky red hair was a bit limp, Bakugou noticed, but his smile is still the same as always; he quickly admonished himself mentally for thinking that anf stopped in his tracks. When the said person caught up to Bakugou, he smiled and matched the ash blonde's pace. "Hey!" he greeted. "Man, Miss Midnight's homework looks tough! I dunno much about those stuff. Help a bro out?" he asked, grinning.

"What's the use of your fucking notebook, Kirishima?" Bakugou snarled, hoping against hope that his heart would calm itself down. "The next topic's hard for your level. How 'bout you take notes on everything she says and study it?"

Kirishima laughed as the two started to make way to the dormitories. "Yeah, I guess should do that. Help me study, okay? In payment, I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow."

Bakugou rolled his eyes as the two entered their dormitory and went to the elevator. "Whatever, Shitty Hair," he said as the elevator closed. Todoroki, Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida are already inside the elevator. Kirishima greeted them, which made Bakugou unusually jealous. He shook this weird emotion away, and pulled out his earphones; other than moutain climbing, music always helps Bakugou to calm down. He plugged the earphones in his phone and set it to shuffle, and a rock song immediately blared out of the earbuds, drowning everything.

Bakugou and Kirishima walked out of the elevator when the door opened at the fourth floor. Bakugou walked towards his room, not minding his surroundings. When he entered his room, he was surprised when he looked back and Kirishima is already closing the door. Tugging his earphones out, Bakugou glared at Kirishima. "Why the fuck are you here?" he growled. "This is my fucking room, Shitty Hair."

Kirishima has already removed his shoes and is already walking inside. "Of course it is," he said as he placed his bag down besides the study table and sat down on the floor. "I want to study now, if it's okay."

Bakugou looked at Kirishima with annoyed incredulity. He sighed resignedly as he went inside and sat down in front of the other. He took out his notes and told Kirishima to do the same. The two reviewed their notes and answered the homeworks given to them.

Kirishima is not gifted, like Bakugou, but he isn't dumb. It took them a few hours, and a few explosions to Kirishima's hardened head, to review everything that the red-haired guy founds hard, and answer their homeworks. After finishing, Bakugou immediately shooed Kirishima out. "Get the fuck out of my room now! I'm gonna study, and I hate noisy people when I study!"

Kirishima stood up and smiled, which made Bakugou's heartbeat skyrocket. "Thanks for the help, Bakugou! I really appreciate it," he said as he exited the room.

After a few minutes of advance studying, Bakugou found out that nothing he read is registering in his brain, but the stupid thing is replaying all the smiles Kirishima gave him today. He yelled, angrily, and slumped to his bed. "What the fuck is happening to me!?" he cried to his pillow, and after a minute of rolling on his bed, he decided to take a bath.

Walking to the bathroom, he saw the two persons who annoy him the most: Midoriya and Todoroki. The two are talking and bumping each other on the shoulder, smiling. Then, as he passed the two, he looked back at them and was surprised by what he saw: Todoroki kissed Midoriya on the cheeks and moved his face close to Midoriya's ear and whispred something that made Midoriya's ears go red.

What he saw gave Bakugou mental images that could contest with Midoriya's blush. Try as he might, he can't shake the image of Kirishima underneath him, pinned to the bed while showing him an embarrassed expression. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he said aloud to the empty bath. "Disgusting."

After taking a bath, he returned to his room. He took his phone that's lying on the bedside table, and checked his messages. His mom texted him, asking him how's his day. He sat on the bed and typed a reply. "Fine. Nothing happened much."

"Are you sure, Katsuki?" was his mother's reply.

"Yeah. How's the old man?"

"Your father's taking an overtime. But enough about him. My mother's instincts tells me something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong here."

"Nope, something's wrong."

"I said, nothing's wrong, but suit yourself."

It was about a minute before Mitsuki answered. "Katsuki, I'm your mother. I know you. You know you can tell me anything."

Bakugou didn't reply because he doesn't really know what is wrong with him. After a moment, his phone rang. He looked at his mother's caller id for a second before answering. "Katsuki?" his mother asked. "You okay? You know you could tell me anything, yeah?"

Bakugou took a moment before answering. "I dunno what the fuck's happening to me, mom. Every time I see this guy, I feel all fucked up inside."

His mother chuckled. "Your heart would beat fast. When he's happy, you're happy; when he's sad, you want to do anything in your power to see him smile again. Your mind replays all of his smiles, and you feel all fluttery inside. He's the first thing you want to see in the morning and the last at night, yeah?"

Bakugou nodded, forgetting that his mother can't see him. "Yeah. What the fuck is happening to me?"

"Ah, my dear little bastard, you're in love!" Mitsuki exclaimed and giggled.

"Ha!? Me, in love!?" Bakugou cried out. "You've gotta be shitting me, ugly hag!"

"You are, you little shit! Don't argue with your mother! I'm telling you as it is! Chase him down and claim his ass!"

"The fuck are you saying, you crazy old hag? I'm not gonna "chase his ass down"!"

"It's a tried and tested method by yours truly. It's effective! Stop denying and go and get him!"

"I'm not gonna do it, and I'm not in denial!" Bakugou ended the call and nearly chucked his phone to the wall, but decided against it, and went to sleep still fuming at his mother and thinking if he is indeed in love.

He woke up the next day with a throbbing head: he hasn't slept well because of the dreams he had, which is mostly seeing Kirishima going out with some faceless person. Bakugou was preparing for the day when someone knocked on the door and opened it. Kirishima entered the room, wearing only a tank top and shorts. "There will be no class today, Bakugou," he said, Bakugou's heart doing a backflip as he hastily donned his uniform to cover up his trunk. "Sir Aizawa said that there will be a faculty seminar for the whole day."

"The fuck? You sure?" Bakugou asked, but blushed when he remembered what his mother said last night. 'Chase him down and claim his ass!' He hurriedly tried to hide it and said with a snarl, "You gave your news, now fuck off!"

"Whoa, dude. Did someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kirishima asked, grinning.

"I'm giving you to the count of ten, to get the fuck outta my room," Bakugou warned, rubbing his hands together as his mother words echoed in his mind, along with some of his thoughts. 'He's sexy in those shorts, and that damn ponytailed hair is hot as fuck. He though. Shit, stop fucking thinking about him and how his bulge is showing! Fuck you, Katsuki!'

"Okay, I'm going," Kirishima said. "Just make sure you don't explode later at breakfast, okay? Sato baked pain aux chocolat!" he added, then exited Bakugou's room, which made the other one feel sad. He dismissed this emotion and changed out of his uniform.

At the breakfast table, most of the 1-A students are sitting and chatting with each other, drinking coffee or chocolate and eating freshly-baked pain au chocolat and croissants. Bakugou, being not a sweets guy, took a croissant and fetched himself a cup of coffee, and, as if the universe has conspired against him, settled himself between Ashido and Kirishima.

The students are talking when Bakugou joined them. He wasn't really focusing on what they're talking about, until Ashido looked at him and asked him a question. "What's you're type, Bakugou?"

"Ha? What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, and is serious about the question because he wasn't focusing on them, but on the person on his left. Ashido repeated the question, and Bakugou glared at her. "Why the fuck do you want to know that?"

"We're talking about our love life, Kacchan," Midoriya said, sparing the slightest glace at Todoroki, who was also glancing at Midoriya. Bakugou was sure everyone already knew that the two are dating, even if the two haven't told anyone.

"Why the fuck do you want to know about who I fucking like?"

"Because it's the topic of the table!" Ashido said, grinning.

Bakugou groaned; any topic that is declared "topic of the table" would mean that one would answer any question, or suffer some consequence. "Fine! He's here on this fucking table!"

Everyone "oooh'd" while Bakugou blushed. "Oh my god, Bakugou likes a guy! And he's here on this table!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Not really expected of Bakugou," Todoroki said and sipped his chocolate.

"Yeah, and it's a bit unexpected of you and Deku to flirt while getting out of the bath."

Midoriya nearly spat his coffee, his cheeks going redder and redder. "Um, wh- what are you talking about, Kacchan?"

"I'm saying that if you fucking want to keep your relationship secret, you do not fucking flirt while there are people in the fucking vicinity."

"This isn't about my and Izuku's relationship, Bakugou," Todoroki said. "This is about you."

"Yeah!" Ashido agreed. "This is about Bakugou! Could we know more details? Like, what he looks, his attitudes, who he is, like those stuff."

Bakugou stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "I'm not sharing, and I'll never share!" He stormed out of the dining room and returned to his room, when avoice he knew too well spoke up.

"Bakugou, wait up!"

Bakugou groaned and walked on, but still, the person is insistent. In his rage, he skipped the elevator, and instead used the stairs.

"Hey, I said wait up! Come on!"

At last, Bakugou turned around and looked down at Kirishima. "What!?" he snarled.

"What's the problem?" Kirishima looked genuinely concerned.

Bakugou's heart skipped a bit seeing Kirishima's expression. He shaked this away and continued up the stairs. "Nothing!" he cried out.

"Don't 'nothing' me, Bakugou," Kirishima retorted, following up the stairs. "I know you have a problem."

"How?" Bakugou scoffed, not stopping as he stomped up the hallway to his room.

"I just know."

He turned around and faced Kirishima, his face red. "You. You're my problem, Eijiro."

The using of his name made Kirishima stop. "You... never called me 'Eijiro'."

"Got a problem with that?" Bakugo snarled. "If you do, I don't care. I'm calling you Eijiro because I lo-" Bakugou cut himself off, blushing.

"You what?" urged Kirishima, tilting his head in a way that made Bakugou's heart thunder. "You what my name?"

This is the point where Bakugou lost it. "Fuck you! I love how your name sounds, okay!?" he cried out. "I fucking love you!"

"... What?" Kirishima seemed not to comprehend. "You... love me?"

Bakugou's eyes grew wide; he didn't mean to confess in any way, but his mother's words replayed in his mind. 'Go chase him down and claim that ass!' He took a deep breath and looked at Kirishima straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I like you, and I probably love you. I want to claim you as mine, Eijiro."

To the surprise of Bakugou, Kirishima smiled. "Thank goodness. I'm happy, Katsuki, so happy. I... I like you, too. For some time now, I wanted to tell you, but I just can't get the courage. I will be yours, now and probably in the near future."

The two looked at each other, slowly inching closer, until Bakugou pulled Kirishima close and kissed him passionately as he though, 'at last'.


End file.
